Living in the Night
by Rayjpop
Summary: Logan Mitchell happened to get perfect grades, was an excellent debator and was on the swim team. His life is turned upside down and he can't ever go back. What happens when he finds love? Vampire!Logan. AU Cargan
1. Beginnings of the Supernatural Kind

**Author's Note:** I got this idea after watching horror movies with my best friend, J. We were laughing about the stereotypical vampire and how it would work in modern times. (NOT LIKE TWILIGHT) So my brain brought this to life. Please give me feedback on what you liked, what you hated and how I could improve.

* * *

**Living in the Night: Beginnings of the Supernatural Kind**

Logan Mitchell had a lot going for him in his life. He was a straight A student, captain of the debate team, and even managed to find the time to swim on the school's team. Some people were jealous of Logan and his amazing life, including one Camille Roberts, a loaner. She had a few friends that she could really count on, mainly her best friend Jo Taylor. The two girls followed Logan everyday for the rest of the week, hoping to catch him alone and turn his life into a living hell.

'Welcome to the VRC!' Logan scratched his head as he read the sign on the wall. He had woken up in a room that wasn't his own and found himself wearing clothes that weren't his. Yawning as he began to look around the room, hoping for a clue as to where he was and how he got there.

"Hello! My name is James and I will be your attendant for the next week! I hope you like it here at VRC!" A tall brunette walked in holding a clipboard wearing nurse's scrubs, he held out a notebook for Logan as well as a glass of what looked like strawberry milk. Logan gulped the pink concoction without a single question as to what was in it. It tasted good and quenched the thirst Logan didn't knew he had.

When he finally glanced at the note book, he nearly lost it when he read the cover. VRC stood for the 'Vampire Rehabilitation Center.' Logan thought this was an elaborate prank set up by the guys on his swim team or the debate club. However, when Logan finally read further into the notebook he was surprised to find it full of information about this 'fake' center, as well as rules and regulations that all vampires must follow unless they wish to die.

"Oh," James said causing Logan to turn his attention back to the nurse, "You already have a sponsor. For safety we won't allow you to meet him, as you are likely to try and attack this early. So until then you will drink the mixture. This is only temporary, but is required. I will leave you to read the handbook, have a nice day Logan." With that the brunette nurse was gone, leaving Logan alone with a handbook on how to be a vampire and a gallon of the blood-milk.

_Rule 1: Vampires and the existence there of shall not be exposed to the general public. _

Logan Mitchell now had a secret that he couldn't take to the grave even if he tried. He began to glance through the book, before pouring himself another glass of the blood-milk.

'This is my life now. I am a bloodthirsty demon and I have no idea how I got to be this way.'

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short but I didn't know what else to put without making this a oneshot.

Okay I have a few questions, if you don't mind as I really need some advice. I already know that the rules will play a big part of this, so I want to know if you have any ideas on what the other rules should be. I have a few that I won't put up here because I want to know what you guys think. If you could please tell me what you liked, what you didn't and how I could improve that would be great. And please don't mention the length.

Thanks so much and have a great day/week!

_RAY_


	2. A New Life

**Author's Note:** Sorry it has been 2 weeks since my last update but I had been staying at my brother's place helping him move. It's been a stressful move with the added drama thanks to my family. Not going to give all the details but just know, if you ever met them you would want to run away screaming.

* * *

**Living in the Night: A New Life**

Logan spent the rest of the day in his room; James explained that it was just protocol, so he was left alone with the handbook, the gallon of blood-milk and his thoughts. It didn't take long before Logan began to wonder what would happen to his life at school, he didn't know how he could go back to being on the swim team, debate team or if he would be allowed to go back at all.

It didn't take long before his mind wandered to his family. His father wouldn't notice his absence due to the fact that he wasn't ever around. Ever since he got that promotion he was never around, always flying from their branch in California to their New York chapter. 'Living the life of a bachelor while happily married.' Logan thought that his mom would get sick of him travelling all the time, she loved it. She could devote more time to her hobby, alcohol. If she wasn't plastered then she was out at some bar.

Despite his parents failings they managed to do one last good thing, having his little brother. Alex looked up to Logan and he knew it. However, with the recent change to Logan, he didn't know if he could ever go back and see his little brother.

"Logan! Time for some tests!" James called happily before he entered Logan's room, breaking his train of thought. James entered with another nurse, a female with a kind smile. Without a single unnecessary word from Logan, the tests were completed. The 'tests' included having Logan's blood drawn, checking his eyes, and making sure that his fangs weren't too long.

After James and Ann left, Logan felt thirsty again so he poured himself a glass of the strawberry colored milk. Only half a gallon left to last him for the few hours that remain until he can finally go to 'sleep' and pretend that this was all a dream. But he didn't even know if vampires do sleep, so while he drank the cold mixture he flipped through the pages until he found something remotely useful.

'_Vampires that have been recently turned CANNOT let their flesh be exposed in the sunlight. Eventually you will be able to walk among the living, even if it's just for a few short minutes.'_

He didn't really care about that, Logan was more interested in finding out about sleep requirements if there were any. He scanned the page and the following before finding the section that explained it.

'_Technically a vampire doesn't require sleep, but rest is a completely different matter. Research shows that resting for anywhere from 4 to 6 hours a day(or night) is beneficial to a vampire. Newer vampires have trouble with the concept of needing rest because of common misconceptions brought on by mainstream media. It's NOT sleeping; instead it's essentially taking a long break.'_

While Logan understood the concept of needing to relax and take a much needed break every day in place of actual sleep, he didn't feel like he did much to require it. Taking a long look around his new room, Logan noticed that it was like a smaller version of a studio apartment. A mini-fridge which held the blood-milk as well as a few other items, a hotplate in place of an actual stovetop, cabinets which after he opened held some pots, dry foods, and plates and silverware. He soon found himself making scrambled eggs and toast. Logan didn't know if he even needed to eat regular food, but he found that performing the actions soothing.

Soon the eggs were cooked and the toast had just popped out of the toaster. He sat down at the table across from the 'kitchen' and began eating. Each wall seemed to contain a purpose, the door was on the north wall along with the closet, and the west wall had the table where he was sitting at, a small decent sized television set conveniently placed so no matter where he went he could see it and a couch against the wall. On the east wall were the cabinets and the fridge and hot plate with some miscellaneous counter-appliances. Finally on the south wall had the bed and dresser, the sign 'Welcome to VRC' was plastered over the door. After he placed the dishes in the sink, he looked around for something to occupy his time; he found his iPod and began to play his favorite songs.

"Logan?" A voice asked from behind him. It sounded young but mature at the same time. He turned around and saw his little brother Alex standing in front of him.

"Alex?"

"Alex? Logan, my name is James. I thought we been over this." Suddenly Logan saw Alex disappear and James stood where Alex once was.

"Sorry, I miss my little brother. That's all. What's wrong?" Logan asked while he turned off the music, he noticed James shift a little before he began explaining.

"I forgot to mention this earlier, but you have a group session, to get used to your new life. It starts in half an hour. Please don't be late. Here is a map and where the location is."

Logan nodded and thanked James before the brunette nurse left. He still noticed that he was wearing the same clothes from when he first woke up. Deciding on a shower and change of clothes would be best, before he walked into the group session. So he ventured out of his room for the first time since he got here. Thankfully the communal showers were just a few rooms down from Logan's so he didn't need the map.

_Rule 2: Vampires cannot drink the blood of an unwilling human. Using your abilities to coerce a human to give you their blood is punishable by death. _

Logan remembered the second rule but he didn't know what it meant. He obviously knew that drinking the blood of a human without their consent is wrong. But did vampires get abilities? If so, did he have one?

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, it's longer! But I am really liking this story because it's like nothing I ever wrote before! Please let me know how I am doing. And thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Thanks, have a wonderful day and I will see you next time!

_RAY_


	3. Group Session

**Author's Note:** Well, it hasn't been 2 weeks since my last update but it has been a week. My sister (if you choose to call her that) is on spring break. So I don't have a lot of time to write, instead it's a short window of time after she left to go do whatever and before anyone gets home. Enough about that, onto the story!

* * *

**Living in the Night: Group Session**

Logan noticed that the halls were empty as soon as he emerged from the showers, his hair slightly damp and his clothes littered with water spots. He fished out his iPod from the pocket of his jeans to check the time and noticed that it was a couple of minutes until the meeting. He quickened his pace as he headed towards his room; he didn't care about his dirty clothes as he threw them in the room before rushing down the hall in the direction of the correct room.

'_I am NEVER late for anything. It certainly won't start now!'_ Logan thought as he raced down the hall, making a right only to run down another hall. At the end of the hall stood a large ornate door, flanked by a couple of signs, announcing the group session was just inside.

"Ah, there he is. Logan Mitchell, making an entrance on his first day!" the woman standing behind the podium said as Logan walked into the room. She had on a long flowing skirt with some floral print on it, matching with a lime green shirt. Logan quickly sat down in the first seat available, trying to not call any more attention to him.

"Anyway, welcome to the group session here at V.R.C!" Logan paid attention to what she was talking about. Most of it was generic vampire rehabilitation information that wasn't explicitly covered in the handbook, like education, work opportunities both inside and outside the center, how to effectively control your hunger and your power. Glancing around the room, Logan didn't recognize anyone he knew by name but he noticed a few people he had seen around town.

"That's all for today. Please don't hesitate to ask me questions at my office. Have a good day everyone." As the group of a dozen or so vampires wandered off, she called Logan to her.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Logan. You are quite lucky, oh, where are my manners? My name is April." Logan shook her hand, meeting her warm smile with his own. However, Logan caught the 'lucky' bit and was trying to figure out what she meant. _'How exactly am I lucky? What does she mean?'_

"Ah! I'm sorry for your confusion; people say I don't make a lot of sense. You are lucky because not everyone gets a sponsor so quickly. Sometimes they don't get a sponsor and have to get what they can from the volunteers that donate." He nodded at her explanation, giving her time to continue her train of thought.

"So when your sponsor asked to well, _be_ your sponsor, we were shocked. Not many people are willing to donate for us, and those who are willing don't wish to commit to being a sponsor." Another nod from Logan, who was beginning to understand more about the sponsor system than what was covered in the handbook, or what _was _covered and he didn't read.

"I do have one question, if I may?" April looked shocked at the politeness of the previously silent vampire, she nodded.

"How do I know if I have a power? Or even what that power is?" She laughed which only added to Logan's confusion.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was obvious," When Logan gave her a confused look, she stopped laughing, "Oh. You really don't know?"

"No. I don't have the slightest idea on what I can do or how it works." April expression changed from her normally excited 'Let's go throw a party for no reason' to a look of regret.

"I cannot tell you. Not now, I'm sorry but I have to go." She practically ran out of the room, leaving Logan stunned.

'_What did I say? Or was it that I wasn't supposed to know about it?'_ Logan calmly walked back to his room quietly pondering over everything that happened today.

When Logan entered his room, he immediately put the dirty clothes in the hamper next to the door. He grabbed his handbook and began reading, committing every insignificant detail to memory. After all, it was his only way to understand anything about his new life.

_Rule 3: Feeding of any person other than your sponsor for any reason is not allowed. Punishment varies based on the severity of the feeding._

Logan knew that it would take time to adapt to his newfound vampirism but he realized at that moment as he laid on his bed that he missed his old life. He had everything going for him and now he had to give it all up.

He grabbed his iPod and relaxed on his bed, letting the music and lyrics consume him. For a brief time he could forget about everything and imagine that he was back to his old life. Even with his music on, he still heard a piece of paper slide underneath his door. His name was on the front of the envelope; however there was a name on the back that he didn't know.

"Carlos Garcia" He whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes! Carlos is present. Which makes sense because this is a Cargan. But I find that I don't like this chapter, not one bit. I hope you like it, and reviews are amazing! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and is patient enough to wait for my updates.

Have a great day, thanks, and see you next time!

_RAY_


	4. Letter

**Author's Note:** Well, let me first say that Disneyland isn't the 'happiest place on earth' instead it should be called, 'happiest place to wait in lines for rides that only make you get sick on earth'. Motion sickness sucks, and honestly even after, I still had a blast. Although, just a tip to all my lovely readers, do NOT go to Disneyland during cheerleading nationals unless you like seeing bright neon shirts and rude, bitchy girls. _#End Rant_

Anyway, aside from the rant above, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**Living in the Night: Letter**

Instead of opening the letter and reading it, Logan just returned to his bed and stared at it. He wasn't sure what to do, he could either, open it and possibly learn something about his sponsor, or not open it and try to remain clueless as to who his sponsor was. Curiosity got the better of him and he carefully opened the envelope.

A photograph fell from the letter as soon as he opened it. He assumed it was a photo of Carlos because who else could it be. He set the letter aside, for a moment, and stared at the picture.

Carlos looked to be about his age, somewhat on the shorter side which didn't really matter seeing how Logan was less than 6 feet tall. His hair looked styled into a messy faux hawk but seemed to fit him perfectly. His dark chocolate eyes sparkled and his smile could light up even the darkest rooms. Logan kept wondering where this picture was taken, because in the background was a lonely tree overlooking a hill while Carlos stood a couple of yards in front of the hill, by himself.

Setting the picture aside, Logan grabbed the letter and his glasses which were sitting on the small nightstand by his bed.

'_I know you are probably wondering why I sponsored you, or why you even got this letter, or who I am. I don't know much about you Logan, other than the fact you were the star of our high school's swim team. I should really learn to stay on topic. _

_My name is Carlos Garcia; I am a sophomore just like you. I don't think we ever met, but that's because we weren't really in the same social circles. You were welcomed in almost every circle while I was a loaner. I had a few friends, but I wasn't as popular as you Logan. I have a huge family, with me being the baby out of 12. So there was another place where I felt alone. Oh! I forgot to tell you, I'm gay._

_I know what happened to you Logan. Well, not exactly. You see, I found you lying there after you got jumped. I called 911, but they just transferred me to the V.R.C. and they assured me that you would be fine. They were hesitant to let me leave, apparently letting one non-sponsor human know about vampires is like against their rules or something. Don't tell anyone I told you, but I think they tried to slip me something in my soda. So when I overheard them saying something about not enough volunteers to donate and sponsorship, I just jumped at the opportunity and agreed to sponsor you. _

_I probably know what's going on in your head, 'He's gay and I'm drinking his blood? What if it's contaminated?' And I will assure you that I am clean, they test me every time I donate and they test the blood. So you're safe._

_Yesterday, which would probably be your first day awake at V.R.C., the principal announced over the loudspeakers that you had run away and were presumed dead by the police. Nobody said anything, they were all silent. It was creepy, like _The Hills Have Eyes _creepy. That's beside the point, the point is: Even after this you still have a friend Logan. Even if we weren't the best of friends before you were turned, you got one still. _

_How does my blood taste? Is it any good? Wait, never mind…I don't think I want to know. I hope you're doing alright Logan.'_

Logan re-read the letter almost 5 times before the reality of it all sunk in. Did they really think he was dead? How was his family coping, more importantly how was Alex doing? He shook his head in an attempt to lose his train of thought, when that didn't work he began to read the handbook.

After reading the book the first time, he learned that these abilities weren't what the mainstream media and Hollywood tried to sell us. Vampires did not turn into bats, nor could they read minds or see into the future. Instead all vampires pretty much had the same traits, like rapid healing, super speed, heightened senses, increased strength and agility.

_Rule 4: Turning an unwilling human into a vampire is forbidden and punishable by death, however, a willing human can be turned. _

He didn't _need_ to wear the glasses to read, but according to the book, some habits persist and are impossible to break. Logan knew that the glasses weren't necessary but keeping some shred of normalcy was important to him. He sighed and relaxed on his bed, with the letter, photo, and handbook sitting on the nightstand next to him.

Putting the headphones back into his ear, he quietly sang along while the day turned to night. Tomorrow was a new day, and hopefully a better one.

* * *

**A/N:** Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. I do so appreciate all the reviews you guys have given me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Just hearing from you means a lot to me.

Have a great day, thanks so much, and I will see you all next time!

_RAY_


	5. Meetings

**Author's Note:** If you read **Worth It? **Then you will know what has been keeping me from writing. I won't repeat myself because I don't want to sound like a broken record so please read the A/N of that story to understand what happened.

**Living in the Night: Meetings**

Carlos Garcia waited nervously inside the communal waiting room, instead of pacing or tapping an erratic rhythm he chose to sing. Granted he wasn't professional or a recording artist but he had a voice that could stop a war. His sweet dulcet tones captured the attention of the few people waiting in the same room. It wasn't a very popular song; well it wasn't before a national T.V. show made it famous; he was singing I Follow Rivers by Lykke Li.

Even the nurse who was supposed to call him back to meet the person he was sponsoring became entranced with his amazingly beautiful voice. She finally managed to remember why she was standing in the room and called out his name. And thus, the beautiful sound ended with a warm smile. The other people in the waiting room clapped as he left.

"Carlos, my name is Ann and I want to go over the precautions before you enter the room with Logan. You have to know that he may act out in violence because he is still fairly new. So we require that the door remain open at all times and there will be a guard standing outside." Ann gave the teenage Latino the mandatory speech as she led him to the room.

"Good Luck." Ann said as she turned to walk down the hall, checking on the other vampires in the center. Carlos took a deep breath and nodded at the guard who opened the door with a small smile.

"Logan Mitchell?" Carlos asked hesitantly as he walked into the cold room. He noticed that it was unusually dark then he realized that there wasn't a window and the lights were dim. He noticed a mass shift on the bed so he decided to venture closer and hopefully Logan would notice him. Carlos crept up so that he could reach out and poke the oblivious teen. One touch is all it took.

"What are you doing here?" Logan grabbed the intruder by his shoulders and immediately regretted his action when he heard a small whimper from beneath him. He released the teen and collapsed into a ball on the floor. His back was against the mattress and his knees supported his chin. Carlos just stood there, sure Logan had been rough, but if someone had crept up on him, like he had just done, he would have done the same thing.

"Logan, it's okay. I'm sorry for sneaking up on you. I called your name but I don't think you heard me over your music. My name's Carlos Garcia. I wrote you that letter." Carlos moved to sit next to Logan who only scooted away from the other teen.

"Sorry. I keep reliving that night, I get jumpy whenever someone gets close to me and I don't know they are there or who they are. You sure you're okay? I don't know my own strength anymore." Carlos laughed, it wasn't fake or awkward; it was pure.

"It's understandable Logan. I just wish I could have done something to save you. If anyone deserves this it's me, not you. After all, you were perfect, I didn't have anything." Carlos' smile melted into a frown and he mimicked Logan's position, knees supporting his chin and his hands hugging his legs.

"Carlos…I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. At first I hated whoever did this to me or who wanted this to happen. However, I realized that even though I am not the same Logan, I shouldn't mope around wishing for things that won't ever happen. I'm going to make this a positive even if it kills me. Ugh, I feel stiff, care to walk with me?" Logan turned to face Carlos and flashed him a smile with fangs. He stood up and offered a hand to the shorter Latino. Carlos took the extended hand and instead of warmth he felt ice, not exactly ice but close enough. Pale, cold, flesh met warm, tan skin.

"Jim, I'm taking Carlos on a walk. Follow if you wish but I can assure you that nothing will happen to my friend." Logan said, his voice holding no emotion as he spoke to the burly guard, not like when he spoke to Carlos. Jim just gave a curt nod and followed behind, giving the two their space but close enough to react if something happened.

Instead of walking around the halls, Logan took Carlos outside. He grabbed a black robe and a giant black cap. Carlos laughed at the sight, Logan resembled a character from a RPG perfectly, and the only thing that was missing was a staff.

"Anyway, let's go Carlos. I don't want to keep you here all day, unless you want to stay that is." Logan was thankful for the fact that most of his face was shrouded in shadow because he didn't want Carlos to see him 'blush.'

The courtyard had multiple overhangs extending from the sides of the building accompanied by a picnic table. Logan looked like a black blob in the robe and hat, but Carlos knew it had to be done, to protect Logan from the deadly rays of the sun. Carlos felt weird wearing cargo shorts and a tank top while Logan had to hide his entire body.

"Can I ask you something Logan?" Carlos said breaking the comfortable silence, instead of answering Logan pointed to the nearest awning. When they entered the shade Logan immediately removed his hat and opened his robe. They sat across from each other, just completely comfortable with one another.

"What do you want to ask Carlos?" Logan shifted slightly and more of the robe fell off. It would have been unbearable for the average human, but not Logan.

"Well, I heard some rumors at school and I wanted to know if one particular rumor is true." Carlos fixed his gaze at the grain of the wooden picnic table instead of Logan. He remained quiet and waited for Carlos to continue.

"It was going around before you were, well, turned. People were accusing you of being gay because you were on the swim team and didn't have a girlfriend. Not that I mind, it's just that…." Carlos didn't continue.

"Just what Carlos?"

"Just that since you 'ran away' the rumor is that you told your mother that you were gay and she kicked you out to protect your little brother Alex."

"Alex?" Logan focused on that name, and kept seeing his little brother everywhere.

"So, I wanted to know if you were, well, gay." Logan just shrugged his shoulders before realizing that Carlos wouldn't have seen him do it, as his attention was still captured by the grain of the wood.

"I don't think labels are that important. Shouldn't just being Logan Mitchell be enough? Why do I have to fit into their quaint little categories? I am more than just four sides." Carlos looked embarrassed for even bringing up the issue, but he decided that Carlos wanted to know for a different reason. So Logan did what he never did before; he kissed another boy.

"I hope that answers the question." Logan gave the stunned Latino a smirk.

**A/N:** Yes! Cargan is on! Or is it? Hmmm… Anyway, I have the wonderful **hahippy **who gave me a link to a Vampy Cargan pic on dA. So this is for you, and thanks for making me inspired. Sorry for the long delay, but thank you for remaining loyal.

Have an awesome day, thanks so VERY much, and I will see you next time for more Vampy Logan!

_RAY_


	6. Flashbacks

**Author's Note:** Another chapter this week? I must be back to my usual self. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and remained faithful while I took my sweet time updating.

* * *

**Living in the Night: Flashbacks **

Carlos couldn't believe what was happening, or what had just happened. Logan kissed him and it was electric. He just sat there as Logan shot him a smirk combined with a witty remark. However, instead of feeling excited or happy that Logan showed his interest towards him, Carlos felt every insecurity he felt rushing back to him.

* * *

**Carlos at age 7; the local baseball field during the championship game**

_Carlos was up to bat next. He had his helmet on and squinted as the harsh sunlight blinded him. He couldn't see the ball until it was too late. He swung and missed the first two pitches. He heard his family cheering him through the metal fence, his father was especially loud. Finally he swung again and made direct contact with the ball. It was the only homerun in the entire game, and Carlos tripped on the final stretch. _

"_You couldn't get up and walk the last couple feet? You're too soft! A real man would have gotten up and hobbled the last few feet to home plate." His father snarled as he drove his family home in the van that could fit them all. _

* * *

**Carlos age 11; coming home with a failed test**

"_What do you mean you didn't understand the material? You had a week to ask for help but instead you just spend time with your friends, goofing off and playing hockey! Your older brothers and sisters maintained better grades with less time to study and harder classes!" His mother yelled as she crumpled up the D+ test. _

* * *

**Carlos age 14; being caught with another boy**

_Carlos wasn't doing much to prepare for high school. He didn't think it would be any different than middle school so instead he was spending time with his friend Luke. It started off like any other summer day, playing video games on the big screen in the family den. His siblings were out working, studying or out with their friends leaving Carlos home alone. _

_After a while the video games became boring so they started wrestling with one another, playfully of course. However, Carlos' stomach growled signaling time to eat something for lunch. Wrestling was put on pause until lunch was over. As Carlos started making a sandwich he scooped some of the jelly on his finger and ate it. _

"_Dude, you're a slob!" Luke joked noticing the blob of jelly on the corner of Carlos' mouth. He laughed harder as Carlos tried to find it using his tongue. Eventually Carlos gave up and asked Luke to get it for him. Instead of using a napkin, his finger, or even Carlos' shirt, Luke kissed him to remove the jelly._

_One kiss turned into another and soon the two boys were lying on the couch making out. Unfortunately they didn't hear the door open however, they heard Mrs. Garcia scream._

* * *

**Carlos age 14; Starting high school**

_Word got around that Carlos was _different_. People avoided him in the hallways, nobody wanted to be his partner in any of his classes and he had homophobic slurs written on his locker. Even the friends he had before high school ignored him, even Luke who had transferred away from the bullying he knew would happen. _

_There was only one person who didn't go out of his way to treat him differently, that was Logan. Granted Logan didn't talk to Carlos, he just would smile and say 'Good Morning'. He did that for everyone, but Carlos felt like he had one friend that didn't care who he was or what he liked. 'Friend' was a stretch, even for Carlos. _

_Soon he found a group of loaners, people who didn't have a niche to fit into so they made their own. His friends were eccentric but they accepted him even after hearing that he liked boys. _

_Dani, a Latina who knew more Japanese than she did Spanish hugged him after what he said his parents did to him after his mom found him with another guy. She wasn't seen without some type of sweater, it hid her beautiful body but she didn't want 'that' kind of attention._

_Jay, a break dancer/ choreographer who wasn't freaked out by hanging with the 'gay kid', he would always invite Carlos over to hang out with his family. They welcomed him with open arms and treated him like one of their own. _

_Sara, a writer and artist, she managed to win several awards for her writing except nobody in the school cared. She wouldn't be complete without her laptop or sketch pad by her side, the pictures she drew were amazing and she was offered a scholarship to the out of state art school. _

_Finally there was Gabe. He fit the stereotype of a thug perfectly, except he wasn't. He wasn't violent or anything, he was just labeled so people tended to stay away for their safety. Gabe never had a problem with Carlos' sexuality, he just joked around a lot with the smaller Latino. _

* * *

"Carlos? Are you okay? You're not saying much." Logan asked waving a hand in front of Carlos' face trying to grab his attention. A single tear rolled down Carlos' face and Logan's hand immediately wiped it.

"Sorry. I tend to lose focus often; it's probably because I can't sit still for more than a few minutes." Carlos explained, trying to regain his composure.

"A few minutes? Carlos, it's been half an hour since you said anything. You were just staring off into space with this intense look on your face." Logan said giving Carlos a curious look. He wanted to know what the other teen was thinking but he didn't want to push it, especially if it made him cry.

"Do you remember high school? Freshman year specifically? You always smiled at me and said 'Good Morning' or whatever the appropriate response would be at that moment when we passed each other." Carlos waited for Logan to answer before he continued. Logan just nodded with a genuine smile across his face.

"Well, you were the only person to treat me like I was normal, everyone else acted like I had a contaminated disease."

"I think you mean contagious, but you _are_ normal Carlos. There isn't anything wrong with you for liking guys. You're smart, funny, kind and most importantly you are who _you _want to be, not what they want you to be." Logan said placing a hand on Carlos' face, tilting his head up to meet his gaze.

"Thanks Logan. You got one thing wrong though, I am by no means smart. I just failed a math test earlier this week." Carlos said with a small chuckle, trying not to get mad at himself.

"I think I know how to fix that Carlos. Since I have nothing to do for a while, why don't you come here after school for tutoring? It's the least I can do for you after you offered to be my sponsor. Plus, it's kind of depressing to have no one to interact with from my past life."

"Thank you Logie." He paused when he noticed Logan's confused face, "Do you mind if I call you Logie sometimes?" Logan nodded and gave Carlos a warm smile.

Carlos got up to help Logan cover his skin with the robe before placing the hat on his head. They walked towards the door leading back into the hallway. Logan led the way back to his room, Carlos following and making jokes about what happened at school. They stood outside his room for a while before Carlos made a move. He leaned in closer to Logan, who only smiled in response as Carlos kissed him.

"Thank you Logie. I will see you tomorrow after school!" Carlos said skipping down the hall before stumbling over his foot. Logan just waved and entered his room.

* * *

**A/N:** Another kiss! But does that mean they are together? I guess I have yet to establish that, oh well. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and make my day so much better!

Have an excellent day, please do not jump off any ledges, because you might never stop falling. See you next time!

~Ray~


	7. Three Little Words

**Author's Note:** Sorry, but when I said 'Tomorrow' in Worth It? I meant the 12, not the 11th. And if you're reading this after the 12 then it doesn't really matter. But, regardless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Living in the Night: Three Little Words**

Logan waited in his room, hoping that Carlos hadn't changed his mind since yesterday. He didn't want to sound like a spoiled brat, but he wanted Carlos to get there soon. He was about to get up and head towards the waiting room, incase Carlos had already arrived when there was a knock at his door. Logan bolted to the door and quickly opened it, only to find Jim. Carlos peeked around Jim and gave Logan a cute grin.

"Hey Logan! It's good to see you again." Carlos said moving around Jim to pull Logan into a hug. Logan returned the hug, giving the bodyguard a glare when he opened his mouth to protest.

"Good Afternoon Carlos. How was school?" Logan asked when they pulled apart from each other. Carlos just sighed before dragging Logan towards the door that led outside, pausing to let Logan pull on the robe and hat.

Instead of sitting on the benches, they found a big, shady tree and sat underneath it. There they just talked about whatever problems Carlos' was having in his classes. Logan tried to explain it in a way that Carlos could understand, or at least relate to. To the casual observer, it would look like two friends doing their homework together after school, but to Logan it was much more. Jim remained silent but constantly watching Logan, making sure to never keep his eyes off the two for more than a minute.

"Logan, what about this one? It's different than the others." Carlos said pointing to a problem from his math book. Logan glanced at the problem, only to realize that it involved one more step than Carlos was used to. After explaining how to approach the problem, and others like it, Carlos returned to working and Logan returned to watching Carlos.

Around an hour later Carlos had finished his homework and had studied for his upcoming tests. The two boys were now laying on the grass, still in the shade side by side. Logan felt his stomach rumble signaling that he needed another glass of the milk, but Carlos had other ideas.

"Why don't you have Jim go?" Carlos said giving a look at Jim who sat up at the mention of his name. Jim just gave a curt nod before glaring at Logan and taking his leave. The minute Jim entered the building, Carlos pinned Logan to the ground and began kissing him passionately. This continued for a couple of minutes, before Jim returned with the glass of blood-milk for Logan.

"Thank you for being _so prompt_ Jim." Logan said with sarcasm that didn't go unnoticed by the bodyguard.

"Logan?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"Would it be okay if I took you out tomorrow? Just to visit the mall," Carlos noticed the look on Jim's face, "An _indoor_ mall. Just for a while? Please?"

Jim thought about it for a minute before nodding. Carlos just grabbed Logan off of the ground and hugged him tightly, laughing. It was at that moment when Logan promised himself to make Carlos laugh like that every day.

Logan finished the glass before handing it back to Jim; he grabbed Carlos' hand and led him towards the entrance of the building, an idea building in his head. When they arrived at his room, he asked Jim to give them a few minutes of privacy, promising him not to do anything stupid.

"Why did you ask Jim to give us a few minutes Logan?" Logan didn't respond to his question, instead he grabbed Carlos around the waist and pulled him closer.

"I wanted to do something to you without him watching." He said giving Carlos a deep, passionate kiss. It was different than when Carlos kissed him earlier in the field, it wasn't quick or soft. Logan kissed him like his life depended on it.

"I love you Carlos; I want to be yours forever." Logan said breaking the kiss, Carlos just blushed squeezing Logan tighter and burying his face in Logan's chest.

"You don't know what that means to me Logan. I love you too." Carlos mumbled in his chest, Logan heard every word. Jim just opened the door after a few minutes had gone by, only to find Carlos napping against Logan on his bed.

"Just going to leave you two alone. Make sure he leaves before another nurse or orderly finds you two together unsupervised." Jim barely whispered it but Logan heard it all and gave the bodyguard a warm smile.

Carlos just shifted and mumbled something in his sleep before snuggling closer to Logan, who just had a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Sweet dreams Carlos." He whispered before closing his eyes and taking a rest.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, it is shorter, but I can promise the next chapter will be regular length. I hoped the fluff didn't smother you because your reviews are always amazing.

Have a great day/week and I will see you next time! Thanks for the reviews!

-Ray-


	8. Storm Before the Calm

**Author's Note:** So I know it's been a long time since I updated this, but I think I need to write something for this, or else I will lose plot bunnies. I had an ending in plan, but I don't know exactly when that's going to happen. It's kind of a 'sappy' ending, but a good ending nonetheless. I only hope that I am able to finish it.

* * *

**Living in the Night: Storm Before the Calm**

Logan made sure to have Carlos gone before the next shift of nurses came by, to make sure that the patients were still there. It wasn't hard sneaking Carlos out of the building, making Logan wonder what made it impossible for anyone like him to escape. Carlos kissed him goodbye, before rushing off in hopes that he wouldn't get in trouble with his parents for staying out so late.

Logan returned to his room, making sure to down a glass of 'milk' before getting some rest. Nothing really happened inside his room, other than the occasional smooth jazz song emanating from his iPod. He began to wonder just when he would be able to leave this place, it had been just over a week since he was admitted and he hadn't brutally murdered anyone, that had to count for _something._ He heard from April, that there were instances of vampires killing within the center, he didn't ask what happened to them though, and he didn't want to know.

* * *

**-At the Garcia residence-**

Carlos managed to sneak inside his room without too much trouble or making a lot of noise. Thankfully his room was on the first floor and couldn't be seen if you were to look from the street. However, he didn't realize that his parents were waiting for him inside his room.

"Just where have you been Carlos Miguel Garcia? It's nearly 2 in the morning. Do you know how worried sick we were?" Carlos' father had never been able to control his anger, especially when it came to his youngest son Carlos. All of Carlos' older siblings were 'perfect,' or at least that's what his father thought. He considered Carlos to be a failure from the very beginning.

"Now Jorge, calm yourself. Let Carlos explain himself before we jump to conclusions." Maria, Carlos' mother, wasn't anything like Jorge, she remained calm when dealing with _all_ her children, and always made sure to soften Jorge's wrath when it came to Carlos.

"I was…." Carlos frantically searched his brain for a reasonable yet plausible excuse. When he remembered everything he and Logan did, the only thing that could work would have to do. "…studying with a tutor group."

Both of their faces were full of confusion. Carlos never seemed to show any interest in his grades, yet here he was _studying_ on his own free will. Before either of them had a chance to open their mouth, Carlos kept talking.

"I know I should have called and told you where I was and what I was doing, I simply forgot. I actually learned something today; it's exciting to learn when you finally understand what is being taught to you.

His parents weren't as mad as they initially had been when they found their son sneaking in through his bedroom window instead of using the front door. However, even though he was off the hook for now, if his test scores didn't improve then he would be required to come home before 10pm.

Carlos sighed a breath of relief before he jumped into bed, silently thanking whoever was responsible for his parents not being too upset. He soon fell asleep, dreaming dreams that he has been getting ever since he met Logan on that night. Most of them involve Logan biting him and drinking his blood but not turning him into a vampire. One involved Logan being beaten and turned, Carlos considered that to be a nightmare.

* * *

**A/N:** It's short, but the next chapter will be longer. I know I always promise that, but I try.


	9. Days Go By

_**Author's Note:**_ OMG. It has been forever since I last wrote for this story, and I doubt an apology would ever make up for the huge absence of mine however, I have gotten a brain spark for this story and couldn't let it go! If it is confusing, I apologize and will do my best to resolve any confusion.

* * *

**Living in the Night: Days Go By**

**Logan's POV**

I couldn't believe that Carlos was having trouble with his schooling just a few days ago, he seems to be making leaps and bounds with his studies. Granted, I have been helping him almost everyday but the amount of effort he puts into the work I give him is astounding. If only every high school student had that drive.

Even though Carlos visits under the guise of 'studying,' which we actually get around to doing, we spend the hours we have together usually in whatever group therapy session, or program the center has me doing. I don't mind going through the programs, mainly because I want to be able to leave this place and try and get my life back together again.

"Logan, what are you thinking about?" Carlos asks as we lie together on the grass, under the shade of a huge oak tree. Jim wasn't that close, instead he was sitting under the awning reading a tabloid, something I never would picture him reading.

"Life. How much harder it is going to be because of what happened to me." Logan replied with a small chuckle, "Sorry, I shouldn't be complaining."

"No!" Carlos exclaimed next to me, not surprising me because he usually has so much energy that it is impossible to keep up with him. Even in his speech, he jumps from one topic to another without a logical connection other than the fact that it is Carlos talking.

"No?"

"No, you have every right to complain about what had happened! I don't mind hearing you talk about it, its fine." Carlos said giving me his signature grin making my stomach fill with butterflies, or at least the memory of that feeling.

With a sigh, I sat up, staring at him wishing that every day could be like this.

"Let's go to the mall." Carlos stated, grabbing my hand and pulling me up off the ground. I smiled and nodded, deciding that I didn't have anything better to do and wanted to get my mind off that issue.

Jim said he would allow it, but had to ask another few guards to supervise. Apparently if I could behave myself on this outing I might be able to go more places or at least with less security.

About half an hour later Carlos and I were walking around the mall. Thankfully it was an indoor mall, with little outside area. Granted I still looked out of place, wearing a T-shirt over a long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants. It wasn't that bad walking around a mall knowing that everybody thought I was dead.

"Having fun Carlos?" I asked as we walked through the expansive halls of the mall. He nodded before grabbing me and dragging me into another store, laughing. Inside the store were a whole lot of sex toys, he pulled me through the aisles, laughing and trying to shove some of these toys in my face. I would dodge and lean in to steal a kiss from him.

Store after store we would start joking around with one another, having a wonderful time. Pretty soon Carlos started complaining bout being hungry. We settled to eat at a sub shop, figuring that I could eat at least half a sandwich and Carlos could finish the other half.

"Carlos how is school?" Slightly taken aback by the question, Carlos shot me a questioning look as we sat in a booth and ate our food.

"It's great! My grades are drastically improving, all thanks to my wonderful boyfriend!" He smiled giving me his response.

"I should have phrased that better, I meant in a non-academic way. How is it going? Nobody giving you a hard time?"

* * *

**Carlos POV**

Logan looked confused after I gave him my answer, which he explained why. I shifted in my seat before giving the question a thought. I didn't have that many friends, and those I had were doing well. Nobody was giving me any real problems, except that the Winter Formal was coming up and I was the only one of my friends without a date. They were going as a group, but announced that they would be bringing dates, everyone except me.

"Well, everything is fine. My friends want to know who my mystery man is, they think I've become a prostitute who gets played in smarts. I know dumb joke. But the Winter Formal is coming up, and if I can clear it with everyone at the center, would you like to be my date?" I knew I was speaking way to fast, but I couldn't stop if I did I would lose my nerve and not ask him.

Sitting there in the quiet atmosphere of a sub shop, I asked Logan to accompany me to a dance and he wasn't answering me. Instead he just smiled, Jim stood up thinking that Logan had lost it.

* * *

**Logan POV**

After hearing what Carlos just asked me, I smiled. I knew it was probably a dopy grin but I couldn't help it. Carlos inadvertently made me the happiest man/vampire on the face of the world. I felt Jim's hand on my shoulder before I realized that I must have looked insane before nodding in response to Carlos' proposal.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I am SO sorry. I don't have an excuse to why it took me forever to write this. I have had so many ideas that I want to write but I know I have to finish this story before I start/finish what I have going on.

-Ray


	10. Winter Formal

**Author's Note:** Yup, this was a long time coming. I cannot begin to beg for your forgiveness about the LONG time it took me to write this. This is the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy this as I had fun writing this story.

* * *

**Living in the Night: Winter Formal**

**Logan POV**

I found it surprising that the center would allow me to attend the dance, however, there were a few stipulations that I had to agree to. The first one was there had to be a dozen guards in disguises there in case I go crazy and drain the entire dance. I had to drink a gallon of the strawberry colored milk, which Carlos would have to donate for, which wasn't too bad, but I felt bad that he would have to do this just so I could go to the dance. He punched me in the arm; a mistake as he forgot that I really couldn't feel it, but laughed it off saying something about how small this is compared to walking in the doors with me on his arm. My heart would have been going crazy had it still been beating.

When Carlos told me that the formal was coming up, he neglected to mention that it was the following week. It was a rush of getting a tux to match Carlos' except I had no idea what color Carlos was wearing, so I decided on a deep maroon vest over a white dress shirt with a lighter shade of maroon tie. I stood in front of the mirror, wondering how my life had changed so much in these few months, but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"You look good." Jim said as he walked up behind me, apparently not afraid to be alone with me now.

"Thank you, and thanks for helping convince the center to let me attend the dance." I said, ducking my head and scratching the back of it.

"You're welcome. I think you've deserved it, especially after this year you've had."

There was a knock on my door, which I assumed was Carlos, but I had no idea what I would open the door to see.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

I rushed over to the center, hoping that Logan was ready so we could go. I had to dodge questions about my speedy exit, as my parent's were disappointed that I didn't bring my date over here to have pictures taken.

Anyway, knocking on the door to Logan's room, I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Logan was dressed in a dark red vest and red tie and white shirt. He looked amazing, and like he jumped out of a romance novel.

"You look… amazing!" I paused, not knowing which word to use, as they all seemed too boring and used. Logan looked better than amazing; he made my heart skip a beat when I saw him.

"You too Carlos! It's almost like we're fire and ice." I didn't realize what he meant at first, until I remembered that I had on an sky blue shirt and black vest with a blue and black tie. Logan didn't miss a beat, he grabbed my hand and held it the entire way to the car I borrowed for the event. I couldn't afford a limo, nor could I ask anyone from the center to drive us there. Jim sat in the back middle seat, staring at the passing cars while I drove to the hotel.

* * *

**Logan POV**

I had to say, for the winter formal, I wouldn't have attended normally because there were enough responsibilities I was required to do, and it looked amazing. Carlos neglected to tell me the theme, but I didn't care much about it.

We danced like idiots, making sure I was as close to Carlos as possible, as I didn't want to tempt fate by getting too close around other people. I could see the guards, but only because their eyes were trained on me exclusively, and I guess, Carlos by association.

"Can we go to a table?" Carlos asked me, out of breath and sweaty. I could tell he was glad that he chose not to wear a blazer. I nodded in response and led him through the grinding crowds. Sitting at a table near the back of the banquet hall, where the dance was being held in the hotel, Carlos whispered he was going to get some punch and water.

I awkwardly glanced around the room, not noticing anything odd, not that I was expecting to find anything. Carlos returned with a red cup full of equally red punch and a bottle of water. Jim passed by, handing me a glass of 'punch' before walking away. With a smile, Carlos downed his punch and looked at me expectantly. I finished my plastic cup in a single gulp, as there wasn't that much in the cup. Taking my cup in his hand, he stacked his into mine, before throwing them both away.

"Wanna ditch? It wasn't as good as I thought it would be." Carlos suggested, and I nodded. Jim following behind us, a comforting presence in a sea of unfamiliarity, to which I was thankful for. Carlos led me to a hill, where there were two baskets sitting on the blanket that lay on the ground.

"Logan, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think you have good news." Carlos said, taking my hand into his and squeezing it slightly.

"Anything you could possibly tell me couldn't ruin this evening."

"The Center has decided that you have proven yourself able to handle life outside their walls. They are granting you temporary freedom. Which was explained to me as able to have your own place outside the center, your own job, and relationships, with weekly check-ins."

I stared at Carlos for a minute, letting what he said sink in. I laughed, pulling him into a tight hug, minding his need to breathe.

"I guess you have to help me apartment shop, because I want you to move in with me."

* * *

**A/N:** End. YUP. Hope you enjoyed this, as it is past midnight. I feel tired. Sorry for the long wait for a short crappy ending chapter.


End file.
